Hymn For The Missing
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Songfic. Hymn for the missing by Red. IKARISHIPPING. Edited by Blubelles12345x . Hope you enjoy! :) x


**OMG**

**GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!**

**GUESSED IT?!**

**NOPE?**

**YES?**

**OH WELL!**

**ITS IKARISHIPPING DAY TODAY!**

**FUDGE YEAHHHHH!**

**(THIS IS NOT AN M SO I'M NOT GOING TO SWEAR :) Im sure in T's you are allowed to swear though... )**

**Imz a good girl!**

**Heres a little Ikarishipping oneshot to celebrate this day!**

**BTW ITS A SONGFIC! **

**LIKE SOMETHING ELSE I WROTE ^-^**

**I AM ALLOWED TO USE THE SONG! I ASKED AND THEY SAID :O**

**The comments said anyway . **

**So yeah! Don't flip on me! I asked, they said yeah!**

**Okay?!**

**Song ****_(Hymn For The Missing - Red)_**

**Inspired by...**

**My depression... and pain ._. XD It really is true XD I was thinking about this storyline as i was getting a needle XP**

**To the story, please enjoy ^o^ x**

* * *

**_[Red - Hymn For The Missing]_**

In the middle of a dense forest, a small girl with midnight blue hair walked along, darkness surrounding her. "Why do I always get into these situations?" She asked herself quietly. Jumping as a rustle sounded, a small squeak escaped her mouth.

Picking up her pace, the bluenette broke into a slow run, picking her feet up and making sure she didn't trip on the undergrowth. Loud pants echoed the forest as she passed countless towering trees.

Stopping abruptly, she bent over, hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath. "This forest is so scary..."

Looking forwards, a light blinded her vision. "That must be the way!" Starting to run again, the small girl lost her balance and tripped, scraping her knee on the small brambles that dotted parts of the ground. "Ouch!" She watched as rich blood oozed from her leg, holding it with her hand, she winced. "I've got to get back home."

Standing up again painfully, she groaned as her muscles tightened, increasing the amount of blood that came from her wound.

"Best not run this time..." She said, inwardly praising herself for making a good decision.

Continuing to walk she found that the light ended. "Was that just my imagination?" The girl asked herself, looking around, not seeing any light. "I'm going to be lost here forever!"

She decided to continue walking again. "Come on Dawn, you're a woman! A Sinnohean woman, be strong!"

Looking to her right she found a river to be running along the trees, avoiding them expertly. "Ah ha! If I follow this it will lead to Lake Verity!" Dawn then looked at the ground. "Probably..."

Suddenly a flash of pain struck her leg like a truck hitting a small defenseless kitten , the pained girl threw her head back to let a silent scream of agony rip through the air. "Ow!" she quickly walked forwards, "I just want to get home!"

Walking alongside the river, Dawn winced and gasped every few seconds from the pain her leg. It was almost unbearable, if it was left like this it would get infected, and that could lead to other sicknesses. Dawn also noticed the wound had stretched, and was about five centimeters wide, blood oozing out more frequently.

"Just gott-a follow th- lake!" She trembled, falling over her feet because of the way she was standing, and falling into the river with a loud splash.

Desperately trying to swim back up, she found it useless as her wounded leg was affecting her movements, not to mention, the water was freezing!

The last thing she heard was a splash, a blur of purple filling her vision.

Coughing and spluttering, she felt something painfully pushing into her chest. Dawn's eyes flew open, and she kicked out as her first instinct, hitting something or someone, which released a semi hurt grunt.

Sitting up she shook her head. Trying to regain her breath, she noticed that a boy around her age was sitting in front of her, his long, messy, violet hair, wet. His silver eyes bored into hers, cold and harsh.

" So that's what I get for saving your life?" He spat out, rubbing his stomach, growling harshly.

Dawn stared at him in shock. "Well, sorry for thinking I was getting raped! It's not everyday someone pushes on my chest with, like, superhuman force or something!"

The boy didn't argue back though, he stood, it was then Dawn noticed he was shirtless. "God, put a shirt on!"

"Firstly, my name isn't God, it's Paul. Secondly, I had to dive in to save you, so my shirt is wet. I would rather not catch a cold, if you don't mind." Paul replied, his long, tanned arms stretching out in front of him. Muscles flexed slightly as he did so, making Dawn flush.

"My name is Dawn." She said quietly.

Paul raised an eyebrow, before smirking. "Okay troublesome, you didn't need to tell me your name." He looked around slowly. "Its not like we're friends."

Dawn sighed. "You aren't the most positive of people are you?"

"Wow, is your name Sherlock?"

"Don't tease me." She grumbled.

Paul smirked. "I've gotta go." He told her. "Don't die on me."

"Wait! What direction is Twinleaf town?" She asked quickly, fearing he would just up and leave her lost.

He gave her a 'You-should-know' stare, she caught on quickly. "Follow the river..."

"Don't fall in this time."

With that, Paul left, leaving no trace of his existence there.

Dawn quickly looked down at her now painless leg, noticing it was bandaged up, she smiled. "...Paul."

_I tried to walk together_  
_But the night was growing dark_  
_Thought you were beside me_  
_But I reached and you were gone_  
_Sometimes I hear you calling_  
_From some lost and distant shore_  
_I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

**_[Two weeks__ later]_**

Paul...

Dawn walked through the woods again, after what had happened two weeks ago she had been meeting up with Paul, he was actually an interesting guy, when someone got to know him.

Coming to a halt, she whipped her head around to her left, hearing the crunching of autumn leaves "Is that you Paul?"

A sigh echoed "Well obviously troublesome," Paul's gruff voice sounded.

A small smile graced her lips as she dove through a couple of bushes, unluckily landing face first into leaves.

"You aren't that good a jumper are you?"

Dawn groaned, rubbing her head and standing again.

"Guess I wasn't as good as i thought," She admitted sheepishly.

"You have a leaf in your hair." He told her, his big hands reaching up to her forehead and pushing a small oak leaf out of her silky hair.

Sighing softly she looked at his glum expression. "Why do you never smile?"

"I have no need to smile." Stopping his actions, he stared at her for a few moments, murmuring things inaudible to Dawn.

Curiously, Dawn gazed at him, entranced by the look he was giving her. "Are you OK Paul?"

"Yeah," He replied, stroking a hand through her hair. "How do you get your hair like this?" He asked, though his face shown no interest what so ever.

"Wash it every two days?"

"Ah, okay." He continued to stroke her hair softly, his breathing matching his strokes.

Dawn felt a sudden rush of some sort fill her, she blushed lightly. "That feels nice..." She admitted.

Paul grinned, his fingers entangling themselves into her midnight hair, twirling it around his finger. "Does for me too..."

A rustle in the bushes made them both flinch, abruptly ending their moment. They both turned curiously to the bush which had moved.

A bird quickly flew out, chirping a little song and flying through the trees. Dawn turned back to Paul, his gaze fixated on the bush. Standing on her toes and leaning over, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I enjoyed today, I guess you have to go back to your brother?"

Paul flinched at the sudden act, but straightened up and stared at the beautiful girl. "Guess so, see you tomorrow?"

Dawn smiled sweetly."Yeah, see you Paul."

They both walked off in opposite directions, though Paul gave one final glance to Dawn, an eyebrow raised, before walking off and placing his hands in his pockets.

_Where are you now?_  
_Are you lost?_  
_Will I find you again?_  
_Are you alone?_  
_Are you afraid?_  
_Are you searching for me?_  
_Why did you go? I had to stay_  
_Now I'm reaching for you_  
_Will you wait? will you wait?_  
_Will I see you again?_

Dawn smiled widely. "Oh my Arceus Paul! They're beautiful!"

Paul rubbed the back of his head, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Damn it Reggie..." He muttered, still holding the flowers out to a squealing Dawn, who grasped them quickly as soon as she came back down to Earth, her hands holding tightly to the bouquet.

"Thank you Paul~" She sang.

Paul grunted, placing his hands in his pockets. "Its just a little thing, for... something?"

"I love them Paul! Thank you!" Suddenly she stopped as if figuring something out, she placed the flowers on the floor. "I mean, I don't need them..."

"Huh?" His eyes narrowed. "But I-"

"As long as i'm with you, that's the greatest gift, right?"

Paul stared at her, his angered gaze calming down, he felt an urge... An urge to do something.

So he did.

Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on Dawns lips, catching her off guard.

Though Dawn didn't care, she wanted this to happen, she wanted him... It's what she had been hinting at all this God damn time!

She eagerly returned the kiss. Her arms winding their way around his neck, as his arms found her waist. Suddenly, moments later he pulled away, setting his forehead on hers. "I've wanted to do that since the moment I met you."

Dawn let a breath out, blowing his nose lightly and giggling, making Paul smile. Suddenly realizing what she had done, she jumped away from him, pointing at him. "Oh my Arceus! Paul Shinji is smiling!"

Paul let a chuckle escape his lips. "You make me smile Dawn," He told her,

Taking her hand in his, he whispered, "I always smile after I see you, I just don't like to express my emotions to often."

"You look nicer smiling." She told him, throwing herself at him and snuggling into his chest.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah Paul?" She said quietly.

Feeling hesitant, Paul tenderly rubbed her back. "I love you."

Her smile growing, she breathed in, absorbing his musky scent "I love you too..."

**_'Fantasy love is much better than reality love, _**

**_never doing it is very exciting._**

**_The most exciting attractions are between two opposites that never meet._**

**_Though when they do,_**

**_it can be the most beautiful thing._**

**_Even if it destroys them both in the end...' _**_Andy Warhol (Last part was me XD)_

_You took it with you when you left_  
_These scars are just a trace_  
_Now it wanders lost and wounded_  
_This heart that I misplaced_

"P-Paul?" Dawn sobbed, staring down at the plum haired boy. "P-P-Paulie?"

"S-Shh Dawn..." He hushed, his eyes droopy as he lay on the sandy ground, just next to Lake Verity.

Dawn shook him lightly. "N-no! We need t-to get y-y-you to a h-hospital!"

"Dawn p-please."

Dawn sat there next to him, tears falling from her eyes. "You can't g-go..." She ignored her own wounds, which blood was pouring out of.

"D-Dawn I-"

"No! Don't go!"

"I-I'm sorry..." He apologized. His eyes closed, though his breathing was still normal, except from the small coughs that passed his lips every few seconds. "I love..." His breathing narrowed. "...Y-you..."

Dawn stood up, looking around frantically "Someone help! Anyone!" Tears continued to fall from her eyes "H-help..."

Paul lay lifeless on the ground, his big hands rested on the grass, his mouth open slightly. Eyes which once bored holes into the depths of her very soul, never to open again. His violet hair was damp and clung to his forehead.

Kneeling down next to him, she cried into her hands. "I-I should of d-died in t-that r-r-rive-river... You would s-still be alive!"

Planting her head on his chest, she let out a harsh breath. "I-Its all my fault!"

_Where are you now?_  
_Are you lost?_  
_Will I find you again?_

Bells rang. Dawn sat next to her mother, tears threatening to fall at any minute as Paul's brother Reggie bawled his eyes out on stage. He spoke about how he and Paul grew up and how caring he was when you got to know him.

"Would Paul's girlf-girlfriend like t-to say anything?" He asked, wiping away the tears that strayed from his eyes.

Dawn nodded slightly, standing up and walking onto the stage, she waited patiently until Reggie took his seat.

"P-Paul was the sweetest g-guy a girl could ever m-meet..." She started, watching as her mother dabbed at her tears with a tissue. "He saved my life over a year ago... Since then I-I had l-loved h-h-hi-him."

Struggling to keep going, she sat by the side of the open coffin that contained Paul's body, he looked content, and full of life with the make-up he was masked in. Smiling sadly, she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek "Rest in p-pe-peace my l-love... Wait f-for me..."

_Are you alone?_  
_Are you afraid?_  
_Are you searching for me?_

Dawn quickly pulled the covers over her body, feeling weak. "I-I'm so sorry P-Paul I... M-mommy..."

Looking at her wrist, she cried quietly as blood trickled down the base of it.

Crying hoarsely, she covered her face with her blood covered hand.

_Why did you go? I had to stay_  
_Now I'm reaching for you_  
_Will you wait? will you wait?_

Dawn looked around, it was bright, really bright. Covering her eyes with her hand, she looked at it as she found the cut had disappeared.

"Huh?"

"Dawn..."

Looking up, she was met with a bright silver stare.

Standing frozen, she didn't know what to do. "P-P-Paul?"

"No shit Sher- Lock!" He wheezed out as Dawns form lunged at his own.

She cried into his shirt, her body trembling. "P-Paul... P-P-Paul... P-"

"I know... Its okay Dawn, let it out..."

And she did, her shaking hands gripping his shirt as she sobbed brokenly into it.

"...P-Paul!" She cried, Paul gently kissed her forehead, rubbing her spine gently.

"Baby... Its okay... I'm here..." He assured, breathing softly into her ear.

Dawn wiped away her tears "I've missed y-you so much..."

"You too..."

Gently, Paul's lips connected with hers.

_Will I see you again?_

Dawn smiled as she closed her eyes. Hugging her pillow tightly, blood stopped running from her hand, her heart slowed down, she was in heaven now...

And she wasn't thinking of leaving... Ever...

As long as she's with Paul.

* * *

**Credit to Blubelles12345x for editing and corrections! Story line belongs to me! 3 x**


End file.
